Ultima: Magic Kingdom of Darkness
by NickTheUltimaswordWielder
Summary: Maleficent merges coutless Disney worlds together to expand her universal conquest. Will the heroes of those worlds be able to stop her? Inspired by Lord Akiyamas story, Fantasia Crisis.
1. The Worlds Merge

Here we go folks. My first, full-fledged Ultima Disney story. Made in commemoration of the 50th animated disney movie. Granted it's a little late, but better now than never, right?

Now before I begin, I want to lay down a few things right now. The characters in this story are only going to be from the official fifty animated disney movies. I am of course talking about Snow White and the Seven Dwarves, Pinnochio, Fantasia, Dumbo, Bambi, Saludos Amigos, The Three Cabelleros, Make Mine Music, Fun and Fancy Free, Melody Time, The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad, Cinderella, Alice in Wonderland, Peter Pan, Lady and the Tramp, Sleeping Beauty, One Hundred and One Dalmatians, The Sword in the Stone, The Jungle Book, The Aristocats, Robin Hood, The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, The Rescuers, The Fox and the Hound, The Black Cauldron, The Great Mouse Detective, Oliver and Company, The Little Mermaid, The Rescuers Down Under, Beauty and the Beast, Aladdin, The Lion King, Pocahontas, The Hunchback of Notre Dame, Hercules, Mulan, Tarzan, Fantasia 2000, Dinosaur, The Emperors New Groove, Atlantis: The Lost Empire, Lilo and Stitch, Treasure Planet, Brother Bear, Home on the Range, Chicken Little, Meet the Robinsons, Bolt, The Princess and the Frog, and Tangled. No Pixar movies. No live-action movies. No animated television series. Just full on animated disney films.

This story is also inspired by one of the greatest Disney fanfics period, Fantasia Crisis by Lord Akiyama. If you haven't read yet, go check it out. You will be entertained. Well, enough stalling. On with the show!

* * *

><p>(A portal opened up in a dark land. Stepping out of said portal was the mistress of all evil herself, Maleficent. As she surveyed the landscape, she immediately recognized her old home, the old decrepit castle situated on the Lonely Mountain.)<p>

Maleficent: I see my castle is just as I had left it.

(As Maleficent makes her way up to her castle, her raven, Diablo flies down and perches on her shoulder.)

Maleficent: Nice to see you again my pet. It seems we have some catching up to do.

(As Maleficent walked into the courtyard of the castle, she raised her staff in the air and surrounded the entire area in a dark cloud. When the cloud cleared, a bunch of strange creatures wielding weapons surrounded Maleficent.)

Maleficent: My army! I have returned! You have been revived to obey my every command! You dare not disappoint me!

(The creatures cheered as Maleficent walked inside her castle and sat down on her throne. Only, she found an unpleasant surprise waiting for her. Someone else was already sitting on her throne.)

Hades: Yo, Mal. Good to see you again. Quite a nifty place ya got here.

(Maleficents staff surged with dark electricity.)

Maleficent: You've got five seconds to explain why you are sitting on my throne.

Hades: Whoa, chillax. I just thought I'd keep watch over the place while you were gone. Y'know, house-sitting.

Maleficent: My world is my responsibility. I am it's keeper. I watch over this realm which I have control. Not you!

(Maleficent was just about ready to blast Hades off of his throne until another intruder came in dressed in royal robes and holding his snake staff in hand.)

Jafar: Forgive my intrusion Maleficent. But there is still our current situation with the recently formed Society to deal with. Aren't you going to do something about them?

Maleficent: Hmph. Let those fools play their little game. Our Organization is infinitely powerful and twice as strong. They will not even get so far as to topple our regime.

Hades: Um, hello! Need we forget our previous encounter with the Society? Y'know, after they invaded our castle and destroyed an entire one-forth of it? Did we all just forget that?

Maleficent: Easily mended.

(Maleficent turned toward a window which looked over the dark and stormy mountains.)

Maleficent: Those meddling heroes got lucky one time. If they want to continue playing this little game of theirs, let them!

(The Mistress of all evil turned away and directed her attention to Jafar and Hades.)

Maleficent: In the meantime, I might as well sit back and have some fun playing a few games of my own.

Jafar: Hmm. And what kind of game is it?

Maleficent: The kind that I know both of you might enjoy.

Hades: Sure. I've got some time to kill. What are the rules?

(Maleficent grinned devilishly.)

Maleficent: Kill all opposing players.

(Jafar and Hades all grinned as Maleficent raised her staff into the air.)

Maleficent: I CALL UPON ALL THE POWERS OF CHAOS AND DARKNESS!

(Lightning was blasted through the ceiling into the sky creating a massive dark anomaly in the clouds.)

Maleficent: LET ME BUILD THE WORLD I WISH TO CONCIEVE! ONE WORLD WHERE I AM ITS RULER! WHERE I AM ITS LORD AND OVERSEER! LET DARKNESS OBLITERATE ALL LIGHT! LET EVIL CRUSH ALL THAT IS HOLY!

(As the lightning vanished, a figure showed itself inside the anomaly. It was huge and imposing with glowing yellow eyes and two massive horns and a set of gigantic wings.)

Maleficent: SERVE ME WELL AND CAST MY SPELL!

(From out of the orb on Maleficents staff, a ball of blue fire shot up through the anomaly where the monstrous figure was in. As soon as it made contact, the clouds burst into shadows surrounding the whole land. The entire land beyond the Lonely Mountain began to crumble and rise into the air as if it was all being sucked through a black hole. From inside Maleficents castle, everyone could feel the world shaking violently as if there was an earthquake going on. Hades and Jafar looked outside and saw the dark shadows flying over toward them.)

Hades: Uh, don't you think it's about time to pack it in and leave? NOW?

Jafar: Silence you fool!

(Right then, the shadows hit Maleficents castle and sent it flying through the air like it was in a black tornado. Maleficents army was getting tossed about by this sudden storm as well. But just as quickly as this dark storm started, it abruptly stopped. The castle started to fall and hit the ground with a loud and bumpy crash while still staying intact.)

Hades: Whoa! What a ride!

Jafar: What was that all about?

Maleficent: That was my doing. I used my powers to take a few separate worlds and merge them all together into one. Agrabah. Paris. Greece. All of these worlds are now one.

Jafar: If I may be so doubtful, but how were you able to do that? Not that I don't believe you to be all powerful, but even you couldn't possibly be so powerful as to perform a spell such as this on your own.

Maleficent: I didn't do it on my own.

(Maleficent directed everyones attention to the outside. The mountains were now even more treacherous with pointed spires and volcanoes. But far off in the distance was a much large mountain. And standing on the summit was the demonic creature from the anomaly Maleficent opened up.)

Jafar: Is that. . .

Maleficent: Gentlemen. I'm sure you've been properly introduced to my new acquaintance, Chernabog?

Jafar: So he merged the worlds together?

Maleficent: Not necessarily. I merely used my powers to summon him and fulfill my wish. Chernabog did as obeyed and lent me his darkness allowing me to bring the vision in my head to reality.

Hades: Sounds like this Chernabog character is one tough customer.

Maleficent: Yes. And as much as I hate to admit it, he is more powerful than me. I am the Mistress of all evil. But he is evil incarnate. The only reason he follows my orders is because he is bound to the rule of the spell I had cast.

Hades: I'm not following.

Maleficent: Then it's time I confessed. As I formed the Organization, I became well aware that there are villains from other universes more powerful that me. Either of them could be powerful enough to overthrow me and take control. The only way I could assume control is if I absorbed a portion of their powers for myself so that they wouldn't dare question me. And now that Chernabog has lent me a portion of his power, he too shall start to see me as an equal.

Hades: Uh-huh. So what you're saying is that if you didn't find a way to absorb the powers of certain villains, they would overthrow you and they'd be the head honcho?

Maleficent: Precisely.

Hades: Then why haven't you absorbed powers from ME YET?

Maleficent: Who said I haven't?

(Hades blinked for a minute.)

Hades: Touché.

Jafar: What are your orders now my liege?

Maleficent: Inform anyone from the worlds I have merged of our "project". Our fun is about to begin.

* * *

><p>(Meanwhile, in a mysterious tower, a young mouse watches from behind a crack in the door as his master, a wise wizard named Yensid read from a book displaying a variety of pictures showing different worlds. The mouse was about to sneak away until his voice spoke out.)<p>

Yensid: Mickey, my apprentice. I know you are watching.

(Being found out, Mickey walked inside.)

Mickey: Yes master?

Yensid: I am sure you are well aware of the crisis at hand.

Mickey: Um, yeah. What does it all mean?

(Yensid turned another page of his book showing the images of all kinds of shady villains including Maleficent and Chernabog.)

Yensid: The Organization up to no good. Their recklessness has left the worlds jumbled and in a poorly constructed state.

Mickey: Is there anything we can do?

(Yensid remained silent for a moment.)

Yensid: We could only hope for a miracle.

(The wizard stood up and walked out of his chambers. When he was gone, Mickey looked at Yensids book and read about all the things that had happened recently.)

Mickey: Gosh. A miracle, huh?

(Mickeys face turned to determination. He hopped off the chair and ran to a coat of arms where a sword was sitting in place.)

Mickey: Well then, a miracle is what I'll give. I'm sure it won't be that difficult to undo this mess.

(Mickey ran out of the room dressed only in his robes with the sword in his hand. Little did Mickey know of the danger he could be getting himself into.)

* * *

><p>And that's the first chapter done. Please tell me what you think.<p> 


	2. All For One and One For All

(Through the forests of Nottingham, an entire army of wolves and rhinos ran charging through the woods once again attempting to catch the ever elusive thief, Robin Hood. The fox ducked in the cover of the trees to avoid the arrows being flung at him. As he jumped into a bush, the guards passed right by him. As soon as he was sure he was out of danger, he walked out only to be greeted by the Sheriff himself.)

Sheriff: Well, well, well. Look who just came walking up to me. Prince John really wants to talk to you.

Robin Hood: You mean the former Prince John. He has been dethroned, remember?

Sheriff: You and your friends just got lucky that one time! But your lucks about to run out!

(Sheriff raised his sword and got ready to hack up the thief. But he ducked causing to Sheriff to spin wildly before Robin tripped him.)

Robin Hood: It looks like my luck is turning around.

(Robin Hood laughed as he made his getaway. The Sheriff ran quickly after him. Robin looked back and taunted the Sheriff. Unfortunately, he didn't see where he was going and fell straight down a cliff. As he hit the bottom, he came to a soft landing and fell into the sand bellow. As he looked around, he saw the land was now covered in miles of desert with sand dunes and wind blowing in all directions.)

Robin Hood: That's peculiar. I don't remember any of this being around.

(Robin Hood stood back up, but a splitting pain shot through his right foot forcing him back down. From on top of the cliff, the Sheriff looked down and saw Robin Hood lying down with his sprained foot.)

Sheriff: Aw, that's too bad. It looks like you don't know this place like the back of your hand after all. And what's this? You hurt yourself? Well don't worry. I know just the place to keep you for the night.

(The Sheriff whistled into the air. Robin didn't know who he was calling out to until he heard some loud growling from behind a dune. Showing up was a trio of hyenas eyeing hungrily at the injured fox. One was laughing like a maniac while the other two surrounded Robin. The thief brought out his arrows ready to stand his ground.)

* * *

><p>(Meanwhile, out at sea next to a large island, a young boy in green clothes flies around the ship of the infamous pirate, Captain Hook who is constantly being taunted by the young boy.)<p>

Peter Pan: Is that all you've got you old Codfish?

Captain Hook: Blast you Peter Pan! GET HIM YOU IDIOTS!

(The pirates brought out their guns and cannons and opened fire on the boy. But Peter avoided them all by flying around the ship. In the midst of the crossfire, the pirates weapons accidentally destroyed the sail along with the entire mast. Peter let out a loud cock-a-doodle-doo in victory as Hook glared angrily at the boy.)

Peter Pan: I had a great time playing with you Hook, but I've gotta fly!

(Peter flew off back to his home island, Neverland. But before he could make it, another pirate ship came up in front of him. Only this ship was flying in the air and was propelled by rocket engines.)

Peter Pan: WHOA! What in the world?

(Peter looked up at the crew to see them look nothing like humans, but more like strange deformed aliens.)

Peter Pan: Yikes. You are some ugly pirates. HEY HOOK! LOOKS LIKE THESE GUYS GOT YOU BEAT!

Captain Hook: KEEP LAUGHING PAN! BECAUSE YOU WON'T BE FOR LONG!

(Peter was about to fly around the new pirate ship. But suddenly, he took notice of the captain of the vessel. It looked like some kind of mix between a crab and a spider. The alien bug grabbed some kind of cannon and fired it at the boy scoring a direct hit. Peter plummeted to the ground onto Hooks ship where all the pirates quickly grabbed him and tied him up. Hook looked up to see the alien pirate captain still steering the ship.)

Scroop: That's it for my part! The boy is your problem now!

Captain Hook: He won't be my problem for long. Hahahahaha!

(As Hook and Scroop's ships sailed away, the pixie, Tinker Bell was watching them. Furious, she decided to go after the ships by herself.)

* * *

><p>(At a large castle by the sea, hundreds of soldiers lead by an old man in black robes storm inside arresting everybody there. One of them is the prince of the castle, a man named Eric. The old man leading the troops confronts the prince.)<p>

Eric: What is the meaning of this?

Frollo: I am simply doing my duty. You and everyone in this castle is under arrest for harboring gypsies.

Eric: Gypsies? There are no gypsies here.

Frollo: My apologies. Allow me to explain further. We have heard reports that you and everyone in this castle is in league with a race of unearthly creatures; the mermaids. Surrender them to us and your sentence will be lighter.

(Eric backed up as the soldiers came closer. Eventually, Eric came across a bust and threw it at the soldiers making them flinch while he escaped up the stairs.)

Frollo: Get him you fools!

(The soldiers marched up the stairs. As Eric ran down the hall, his wife showed up in a beautiful pink dress.)

Ariel: Eric? What is going on?

Eric: Ariel! You have to get out of here, quick!

Ariel: But. . .

(Frollo's troops came to the hallway and ran down.)

Eric: Just go!

(Ariel was hesitant at first, but she ran away while Eric held off the soldiers. Unfortunately, that didn't last long as they had the prince pinned to the ground and tied up.)

Ariel: ERIC!

(The troops turned to Ariel and started chasing after her. Ariel ran into her bedroom and locked herself in. The soldiers were about to break down the door and Ariel was trapped. As the princess tried to figure out what to do, a cloud of smoke popped up and a wizard came out from it startling the poor girl.)

Ariel: Who. . .who are you?

Merlin: I am Merlin. And you seem like you are in quite a fix.

(A sword pierced through the door almost ready to break it down.)

Merlin: No time to explain! Get by me!

(Ariel walked up to the wizard who raised his wand high. A cloud of smoke engulfed the room as the soldiers finally broke in. As they looked around, Ariel was gone and the room was empty. Frollo looked inside dissatisfied.)

Frollo: Leave no stone unturned! Find that mermaid!

(The soldiers continued to ransack the castle searching. What they didn't know was that out in the sea, Ariel was swimming away transformed back into a mermaid. She got off lucky that time.)

* * *

><p>(In the Pridelands, all kinds of animals ran away in fear as a strange gigantic vehicle drove across the savannah. Simba looked over the chaos from Pride Rock. Accompanying him was his companion, the hornbill, Zazu.)<p>

Zazu: Sire! What is that thing?

Simba: I'm not sure. But it's headed straight for Pride Rock! I'll go lead the lionesses to safety. You keep an eye on that thing and make sure it doesn't get too close.

(Simba ran into the rock to warn his pride while Zazu flew toward the strange looking vehicle. But as he got close, a gunshot fired from the vehicle and almost blew off Zazu's tail feathers.)

Zazu: WHAT IN THE WORLD?

(Standing out of the car was one of the hunters behind the attack.)

Clayton: Slow this thing down McLeach so I can get a good shot!

(Zazu flew away as fast as his wings could carry him, but ran out of breath when a stray gunshot flew over his head causing him to crash to the ground. Another hunter stepped out of the vehicle and grabbed the hornbill from off the ground.)

Gaston: Nice shot. Could've done it better myself.

(Gaston went around back and dropped Zazu into the cage.)

Zazu: Well, I suppose it could be worse.

Timon: Like how?

(Zazu turned to see a meerkat and a warthog also in the same cage.)

Zazu: Never mind.

Pumbaa: Uh-oh. I suppose this is a bad time to mention that I don't do so well in enclosed spaces. It kinda gets me. . .well, y'know.

(Timon and Zazu grimaced fearing the worst as the vehicle drove them away.)

* * *

><p>(Back with Simba, he was busy herding all of the lionesses out of Pride Rock. His mate, Nala looked at her husband with worry.)<p>

Nala: Simba? Where are we going to go?

Simba: Away from here. We can't let that thing find us, whatever it is.

Nala: Let me stay with you. I can't bear to be apart from you.

Simba: You have to go Nala. I'll be fine.

(Nala didn't want to leave, but she had no choice. She left with the other lionesses while Simba remained inside. It was then he heard an ominous presence around him. Simba grimaced knowing full well who was here.)

Simba: I know you're here. You don't have to hide from me.

(An evil lion stepped out of the shadows and walked up to his former nephew.)

Scar: Shame on you Simba. Hasn't your father taught you it's rude to make promises you can't keep?

Simba: I will be fine on my own. And I will beat you!

Scar: I don't mean that. I am talking about your pride and the fact that you said they would be safe.

Simba: What?

Scar: Look outside.

(Simba didn't want to, but he looked outside anyway. The lionesses were fighting for their lives as the three hunters, Clayton, McLeach, and Gaston were rounding them up one by one and then loading them all into the cage.)

Simba: No!

Scar: Yes.

Simba: NOOOO!

(Furious, Simba pounced on the evil lion, but he pushed him off. As soon as Simba got back up, Scar was gone.)

Simba: SCAR! WHERE ARE YOU? COME BACK HERE!

(The ground then began to shake like mad. From out of a tunnel appeared the head of what looked like a large, reptilian, snake-like beast. It was the ferocious monster known only as the Hydra. The monster roared as it stuck its neck out at Simba trying to eat him. Knowing he is no match for this beast, the lion was forced to leave. The Hydra chased after him, but got struck between the tunnels and could only watch as Simba ran away. Simba ran as fast as he could away from Pride Rock. Away from the Pridelands. But he stopped running when he felt the terrain beneath his feet. The land was now covered in sand and Simba looked around to find himself in the desert. As he looked over a dune, a huge city with a large palace in the center came into view.)

Simba: What is going on?

* * *

><p>Lilo: Whu. . .where am. . .I?<p>

(The little Hawaiian girl opened her eyes and looked around to find out where she was. It looked like a really dark and empty room with a single light shining down upon her.)

Lilo: Is anyone here?

(Another light flickered on revealing a new face. He looked like a magician with a top hat and everything. Around his neck, he had a strange talisman.)

Dr. Facilier: Ah, I see you are wide awake little girl. Now the fun can begin.

Lilo: Fun? What kind of fun?

(Another light flickered on. In another corner of the room was a small blue creature who looked pretty beaten up.)

Lilo: STITCH! What did you do to him?

Dr. Facilier: Relax kid, your pet is still alive. For now.

(On top of a desk, the shadow man pointed to a large rat wearing formal attire who appears to be working a series of buttons and switches. As he pressed a button, a door opened up releasing a large growling monster that nobody could identify. Mainly because it was hidden in the shadows. The beast turned its gaze toward Lilo and roared at the little girl.)

Lilo: Stitch, help me!

(Stitch, who heard Lilo's cry for help, sprang up and growled at the shadowed beast in the door.)

Ratigan: Look at that! The little monster thinks he can take this creature on! Be careful what you wish for.

(A chain around the beast broke off and it burst into the room revealing its true form. The monster was actually a gigantic black T-Rex with red eyes. The dinosaur charged after Lilo.)

Lilo: Get him Stitch!

Stitch: GRRR! AGGA NEEGA!

(Stitch jumped in front of the T-Rex and growled at it. The T-Rex lunged down and tried to devour the alien in one chomp. But Stitch jumped and landed on the dinosaurs head and started scratching its face. The T-Rex shook its head wildly throwing Stitch off knocking him against a wall. With the alien disoriented, the T-Rex charged to eat his meal. But the alien recovered just in time and ran at the monsters foot. To the villains' surprise, Stitch lifted the T-Rex above his head and tossed it into a wall creating a massive hole allowing them to exit.)

Lilo: Great work! Let's get out of here!

Stitch: Yeeeah!

(The two walked over the defeated T-Rex and through the hole over to the exit.)

Ratigan: It appears we have underestimated that little blue monstrosity.

Dr. Facilier: Yes. But never again!

(The shadow man slammed his walking stick on the ground calling out to a bunch of living shadows to come to his aid.)

Dr. Facilier: Friends! After them!

(The shadows did as obeyed and left the room to chase after the two heroes.)

* * *

><p>(As Lilo and Stitch made it outside, they were surprised to find themselves in the middle of a large city. The city itself looks almost like a bizarre combination of New York and Paris.)<p>

Lilo: Whoa. Where do you think we are this time Stitch?

Stitch: Eh, idunna.

(Before the two could get a chance to explore, Dr. Facilier's shadow demons showed up and surrounded the two.)

Lilo: Look out Stitch. Are you ready?

(In two of his four hands, Stitch whipped out two laser blasters.)

Stitch: Iga neetcha ready!

(Stitch and the shadows charged ready for battle.)

* * *

><p>(Meanwhile, Mickey was walking through a grassy field while a strong breeze blew in his face.)<p>

Mickey: Gosh. I must've gone way over my head this time. Why did I decide to do this alone? I need help if I'm going to return the worlds to normal.

(Mickey then heard a faint sound in the distance. When Mickey pushed the tall grass aside, he saw two people sleeping around a tall hut. One was a duck who was snoozing over by a tree wearing an oversized sombrero on his head. The other was a dog who slept on a long hammock wearing a poncho as a blanket.)

Mickey: Hey! Donald? Goofy? Is that you?

(The two woke up from their nap and saw the mouse running up to them.)

Donald: Hey! What's the big idea waking me. . .huh? Mickey!

Goofy: Mickey! Is that you?

(Donald and Goofy ran up to their friend and pat him on the back.)

Goofy: Long time no see, pal! Where've ya been?

Mickey: Busy. It's good to see you fella's again.

(It was at that point Donald just now noticed the sword Mickey was carrying.)

Donald: WAK! Why do you have that?

Mickey: Oh, this? I guess I should explain.

(Donald and Goofy both sat down as Mickey told them the unbelievable tale. The two friends seemed awestruck at this.)

Goofy: Gawrsh. So a bunch of worlds are all mixed up into one big world?

Mickey: Uh-huh. But I can't do it alone. Can I trust on your help guys?

Donald: Aw, sure. What are friends for?

Goofy: Ahyuck. All for one and one for all!

(Mickey, Donald, and Goofy joined hands and decided to travel together. However, watching them from on top a hill was an unseen stalker who decided to follow them.)


End file.
